


I'm outta this freak show

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regina yells at Emma for saving Marion, Emma's had enough and decides to go back to Boston.<br/>When Emma has an accident will Regina be able to save her before she destroys herself completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new story :)  
> Let me know what you think x  
> P.s I'm now on tumblr as dystopianlife1994 so drop on in for a chat or a prompt or anything at all really (I have no life lol)

Emma watched Regina walk away while her parents talked behind her, she couldn’t believe Regina was mad at her for saving someone’s life.

 

“Well no one’s been fireballed yet, that’s good right?” David’s voice made her turn around.

 

“Ok that’s it!” Emma snapped at him making the others look at her in shock.

“I’ve had enough! From my first day here all I’ve done is try to be good and be the mother Henry needed me to be but this is too fucking much!”

 

“Emma honey, what’s wrong?” Snow asked worriedly, she couldn’t understand why her daughter was acting like this.

 

“Everything! You’re my mother and we’re the same goddamn age!” Emma cried.

“I have a brother who is twenty-eight years younger than me, a step grandmother who is the same age as me, who also happens to be my sons adopted mother!”

 

“It’s too much, I have had to deal with curses, different realms, witches and more curses and now Regina hates me for saving someone’s life! I can’t do this anymore, I’m out of here!” Emma’s voice was hoarse from shouting for so long and as soon as she had finished she ran down the road in the direction of her apartment, leaving her family gaping at her in shock.

Emma appears a few minutes later in her yellow bug, the back was filled with black bags and she got out and stood in front of her family.

 

“Come on Henry, get in.” Emma said indicating the passenger side, the only spot not full of bags.

 

“Emma please don’t do this!” Snow cried, she had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with Emma.

 

“No! You don’t get to tell me what to do; you lost that right when you shoved me through a wardrobe as a baby!” Emma shouted at her making Snow flinch.

 

“We did that to give you your best chance Emma.” David spoke while putting a comforting arm around his wife who was crying openly now.

 

“No you didn’t, you did that to give you your best chance, not mine. My best chance would’ve been with a family that loved me but instead I was bounced from foster home to foster home. You have no idea what happened there, most of the people that took me in only wanted money and the ones that didn’t wanted something else instead.” Emma growled at him before grabbing Henrys arm and dragging him to the car.

 

Once they were both in the car she drove off without a backwards glance.

 

They drove for a few minutes before pulling up at Regina’s house, once there Emma got out and started pulling the bags out of the back and leaving them on the path.

 

“Mom, what are you doing? I thought we were leaving?” Henry asked confused.

 

Emma wouldn’t look at him as she pulled out the last of the bags and getting back in the car.

 

“I’m leaving kid; you’re staying with your mom.” She said finally.

 

“Mom no! I don’t want to leave you, please don’t make me go!” Henry cried. He tried to open the door but Emma had locked them from inside.

 

“Sorry kid. You’re better off here anyway.” She said before driving off leaving Henry staring after her, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to process what had just happened.

 

Across town Regina sat in her office crying after leaving the diner when she felt a wrenching pain in her chest. Her first thoughts went to Henry and she phoned him immediately.

 

“Henry? Are you ok, what’s happened?” Regina asked worriedly, she could hear him sobbing over the phone but couldn’t understand what was being said, so after finding out where he was she poofed home to speak to him face to face.

 

“She left me mom! She promised she wouldn’t leave and now she’s gone!” Henry sobbing in Regina’s arms and she gazed about her and after spotting the bags realised that Emma had left Henry and most likely was halfway to Boston by now.

 

“Oh Henry I’m so sorry.” Regina sighed. “We’ll get her back don’t worry, she probably just needs some time.” She reassured her son before leading him inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter guys :)   
> sorry it's so late.  
> hope you enjoy x

**Emma opened her eyes blearily and looked about the room.**

**Her head was pounding and she had no clue where she was, this wasn't unusual as for the past few months she had been waking up in a strangers bed nearly every night after she left Storybrooke.**

 

**She noticed something different though when she sat up, there were tubes in her arms and wires all over her body, a steady beeping confirmed it was a heart monitor and she gazed at it for a while finding comfort in its steady rhythm.**

 

**She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and tried to remember how she had ended up in hospital.**

**Memories began to trickle through the haze of pain she was in and she saw flashes of a random club with that stupid techno music the younger kids seemed to enjoy but she considered to be pointless noise.**

 

**She remembered a brunette woman offering her a drink and from the way the ground swayed she guessed it wasn't her first, again this wasn't unusual, she had taken to drinking herself into a stupor most nights after a month of crying over all she left behind.**

 

**But as the saying goes “the best way to get over someone is to get under another” so she started going to clubs and dive bars looking for one night stands so she could forget everything for a while and it worked until she began noticing a pattern to her conquests.**

**All of them were older than her and all of them either had dark brown or black hair and she knew that on more than one occasion she had moaned out a different name than she should have.**

 

**It pissed her off that she couldn't get that infuriating woman out of her head so the last time she went out she deliberately stayed away from any brunettes especially the Hispanic ones because it hurt too much to be close to anyone who even slightly resembled the woman who crushed her heart and destroyed everything she had worked so hard to gain.**

 

**The last thing she remembered was a beautiful brunette sliding up to her in the club and offering to take her back to her place.**

 

**She had refused the offer and completely missed the woman's eyes glinting with fury as she headed back to where she parked her car.**

**Emma had only just got her car open when she felt something hit the back of her head and she dropped like a stone.**

 

**She was brought out of her reverie by a nurse knocking lightly on the door, he nodded at Emma then proceeded to check everything was alright with the medical equipment.**

**Afterwards he turned and Emma found herself gazing at the kindest eyes she had ever seen.**

 

“ **Hello there Miss Swan.” He greeted her with a smile. With short dark hair and stormy blue eyes he could've easily been Emma's type, except for the fact that he was male, he also looked too young to be a qualified nurse. He saw her surprised look and smiled again.**

 

“ **I'm twenty-two I promise.” He laughed and Emma realised he must get asked a lot to pre-empt her question.**

 

**She looked down embarrassed but also smiling slightly. There was something about him that made her feel at ease but she couldn't be bothered to figure out why.**

 

“ **Tell me..” He asked, bringing her attention back to him. “What do you remember?”**

 

**Emma thought for a moment and tried to decide what to tell him.**

 

**He saw her dilemma and decided to try and put her more at ease.**

“ **I realise that it can be uncomfortable telling intimate details to a stranger so how about I tell you some things about me first?” He said.**

 

**Emma nodded feeling relieved and he began to talk, filling the room with his deep voice.**

 

“ **So first things first, my name is Andi and I'm the first Trans man to work in a Boston hospital, I'm a Capricorn, I love horrors despite being scared shitless every time I watch one and I'm a sucker for romance.” He said all of this casually but inside he was terrified of how Emma would react to him being Trans, it wasn't unheard of for a patient of his to request a different nurse after disclosing his past but something told him this one would be different.**

 

**He needn't have worried though as Emma grinned at him. “I know a lot of women who would be tripping over themselves to land a guy like you.” She said immediately putting his fears to rest.**

 

**He grinned back. “You're not so bad yourself, if I weren't gay I'd be all over you.” He winked cheekily at her and they both shared a laugh.**

 

“ **So are you ready to tell me what happened?” Andi asked her as he sat in the chair by her bed.**

 

**Emma nodded and related everything she could remember from Saturday before her voice became hoarse from talking for so long. Andi immediately got up to get her a glass of water which she gratefully accepted.**

 

**While she drank Andi considered the best way to approach the next subject, he eventually decided honesty was probably best in this case and when Emma had finished her water he got straight to it.**

 

“ **I'm afraid I have some upsetting news for you Miss Swan and although it will be hard to hear I need you to listen. Can you do that for me?” He asked Emma who paled visibly before nodding silently.**

 

“ **You've been unconscious for the past 3 days after being severely beaten and left in an alleyway near the club you mentioned.” He explained gently.**

 

**Emma shook and fought back tears as she asked a question she thought she'd never have to ask again. “Were there signs of... I mean did they..?” She stuttered.**

 

**Andi looked visibly upset and tried to hold back his own tears as he nodded yes. “I'm so sorry Emma, I know it wont make much difference but they caught the woman the next day when she bragged bout it to one of her friends.” He stood and put his arm around her while she cried and silently cursed the bitch that did this.**

 

**After a while Emma stopped crying and leaned away slightly to compose herself.**

**She felt ashamed for crying in front of another person but at the same time felt cleansed and when she looked at Andi all she saw was empathy and respect rather than the pity she used to get.**

 

**He smiled at her in understanding and it suddenly clicked as to why she felt so comfortable with him, he had the same look in his eyes that she used to have when she was still in the system. It was the fact that they had both seen the worst of humanity and somehow survived.**

 

**He smiled again before destroying her world with his next sentence.**

“ **Would you like me to fetch your parents now?”**

 

“ **What!” She shouted in shock. “Why the fuck are they here? No you know what, I don't care why, just get rid of them.” She hissed before turning away from him.**

 

**He stared in surprise at her before leaving, feeling oddly hurt even though she didn't do anything.**

 

**He went to the waiting area and asked for a Mr and Mrs Nolan and was shocked when a young couple barely older than Emma came up to him asking for news about their daughter.**

 

**He recovered quickly and remembered Emma's instructions and told the first lie of his career.**

“ **I'm pleased to say she's come out of her coma now.” He said. “But I'm afraid she's still very weak and is unable to have any visitors right now.” He continued quickly before they could interrupt him. After multiple reassurances that he would call as soon as there was any change he sent them back to the hotel they were staying at.**

 

“ **That was very well done Mr Chapman.” A voice behind him made him turn around in shock.**

**A latina woman stood behind him and his jaw dropped as he took in full red lips and even fuller breasts en-caged in a deliciously short dress that left nothing to the imagination.**

 

“ **Excuseme?” He squeaked before clearing his throat and trying again. “What's that supposed to mean?”**

 

**she lent in close and he swore he felt his clit get even bigger than it already was. OK so he lied to Emma about being gay but he didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was, plus it's not like he's ever going to see her again.**

 

“ **You may be able to fool Emma's parents but you cannot fool me.” Her voice was low and compelling and he unconsciously leaned closer to her before responding.**

 

“ **I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I have to finish my rounds.” He tried to move around her but she blocked his path and glared at him, he was no stranger to hostilities though and stared back completely unfazed which only made Regina even angrier than she was before.**

 

“ **I wouldn't advise lying to me, you would find the consequences rather... unpleasant.” She paused and was surprised at his reaction.**

 

**His eyes darkened visibly and he licked his lips while checking her out before whining quietly.**

“ **Don't make promises you can't keep your majesty.” He growled before stalking past her to the nearest bathroom and locking himself inside.**

**Regina stared completely taken aback by his response. She had no idea how he could have known who she was and yet she had the nagging suspicion that she had met him before but after a few minutes of thinking she gave up and reasoned that she would remember in time.**

 

**She shook her head and went in search of Emma's room, after getting lost a few times she finally arrived at Emma's room and looked through the window to see Emma laying on her side with her eyes tightly shut.**

 

**Regina sighed and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable onslaught, she opened the door and stepped inside but before she could speak Emma beat her to it.**

 

“ **Please Andi just leave me alone, I can't deal with anyone right now.” Emma whispered.**

 

**Regina was about to leave when Emma spoke again and not knowing what to do she just stood there and listened.**

 

“ **You remember when I told you what happened on Saturday? Well it's not the first time I've gotten wasted like that, I didn't used to drink a lot but ever since I moved here it was the only way I could cope ya know? I just couldn't get her out of my mind, even the one night stands I had resembled her in some way and I wanted to stop but I always said just one more time, except I never stuck to it and I'd hook up with another woman the next night and the night after that.” Emma paused for breath and Regina really wished she had said something when she first came in.**

 

**Emma laughed but it was hollow and made Regina wince. “I guess you could say I got what I deserved, I mean what did I think was going to happen after I flirted with her and let her buy me drink after drink. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that she wouldn't do anything.”**

**She laughed again making Regina jump. “I guess we both know how that worked out huh?”**

 

**Regina realised what Emma was talking about and had to fight back the bile that rose in her throat as she took in the bruises that were only just healing.**

 

**She couldn't believe the difference between Emma now and how she was back home, the Emma that she knew would never have sounded so defeated, nor would she have gone out and slept with anyone and everyone.**

**It made Regina realise just how much she fucked up that night outside the diner, and she wondered if she would be able to heal the damage she caused or if Emma would even want her to.**

 

**Regina's eyes teared up and she had to swallow a few times before she was able to speak but when she did she wished she'd just left without saying anything.**

 

“ **Emma I'm so sorry, I had no idea that I'd hurt you so badly.” Regina said softly, not wanting to startle the younger woman.**

 

**Emma's head whipped round and her face immediately shut down as soon as she saw Regina standing there.**

“ **What the fuck are you doing here Regina?” Emma shouted before pressing the emergency call button next to her bed.**

 

**Three nurses rushed in and Emma shouted at them to remove Regina from her room immediately.**

**The last thing Regina saw was Emma sobbing on her bed before being lead out of the hospital by security.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys new chapter :)   
> sorry it's taken so long.  
> hope you enjoy it. x

**Andi hovered nervously outside Emma's room, he had listened to her crying for the past half an hour and felt guilty because he knew that if he hadn't let Regina wind him up then he would've been able to keep her away from Emma's room.**

**The worst bit was that he had no idea what Regina had said to Emma and he was worried that the older brunette had remembered who he was.**

 

**He shook his head at that last thought, not even Snow White had recognised him in his new body and Regina would've acted a lot differently if she had known who he was, no he was just being paranoid.**

 

**He knocked softly on Emma's door and waited until she said to come in before entering.**

 

“ **Hey.” He said. “I heard about what happened, if you want to talk I'm here for you.”**

 

**Emma glared at him through watery eyes. “Where the fuck were you?” She demanded. “You promised you wouldn't let them in.” She shouted at him making Andi flinch slightly.**

 

“ **I'm sorry Emma, I told your parents that you were still asleep but Regina didn't believe me, she must have stuck around until I was called away and slipped by security. I swear I would've never let her anywhere near you.” Andi explained, his throat burned with the lies he was telling her but they were necessary, telling her the truth would only freak her out and he needed her to trust him if his plan was to work.**

 

**Emma visibly deflated as her anger left her. “I thought she was you.”**

**At Andi's confused expression she explained more. “I told her everything, I told her about what I've been doing for the past few months, all the people I've slept with, I even told her about what happened on Saturday.” Emma gave a hollow laugh.**

 

“ **She looked so disgusted when I told her, and do you know what the worst bit was? She actually had the gall to apologise to me! I mean did she forget that I can tell when she's lying? She didn't mean a word of it and that disgusted expression never left her face once.” Emma was in tears again by the time she had finished and Andi's heart broke for the fragile blonde laying there.**

 

**He went straight to her side and held her tightly as she cried against him, after she had calmed down he held her for a few moments longer before regretfully moving away, he felt something inside him breaking for this vulnerable young woman and wished he could help her but he had made a promise a long time ago to stop interfering in others lives especially after what happened with Rebecca.**

 

**He stayed with Emma for the rest of the day and they shared stories of more pleasant times, neither one realising they were keeping secrets from the other.**

 

**Regina tried to visit Emma again later that day but Andi managed to keep her away from Emma, he was tempted to get his superior involved but he didn't want any awkward questions, and he also knew that when the Evil Queen wanted something there was no one who could stop her.**

 

**_'Well no one except me.'_ Andi thought fiercely.  **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter!  
> I'm so sorry it took so long.  
> Hope you enjoy it. X

One of the great things about being a nurse is it means you get to meet all sorts of people, Andi reflected after dealing with an older gentleman who had fallen over while laughing at his wife for doing the same thing.

He was still chuckling when he entered Emma's room.

  
"Hey how are you this morning?" He asked cheerfully.

  
Emma smiled at him, "I'm good thanks, what's got you in such a good mood?" She asked curiously.

  
So he told her about his encounter with the old man which !made her laugh.  
"That sound like something I would do" Emma said still chuckling.

  
"Me too," Andi smiled at her, he looked at her charts and checked the heart monitor.  
"Well everything looked great so hopefully we can discharge you later on," He smiled at her again. "Does that sound alright?" He asked.  
"That sounds great thanks Andi" She smiled at him, "To be honest I'm tired of being cooped up for the past week."

  
Andi smiled again and was about to respond when he collapsed on the floor.  
Emma shot off her bed and grabbed him, hauling him into a sitting position, and started shaking him, calling out for help she gently tapped his cheek trying to get a response when his eyes opened and he gasped for breath. He only had time to mutter shit before he lost consciousness again.

Nurses rushed into the room and when they saw Andi on the floor one of the women shouted for a defibrillator to be brought immediately, she ripped open his shirt and Emma gasped in shock at the multiple scars that covered his body, some of them looked like words but before she could read them she was ushered away by one of the other nurses.

  
They moved her into another room while they worked on Andi and she was filled with anxiety over her friend.  
The thought surprised her as she hadn't had any friends since Storybrooke but she nodded to herself, yes Andi was her friend.  
After a few hours a doctor came by to check on her and she took the opportunity to ask how Andi was doing, he refused to answer at first but she stubbornly insisted, eventually he told her that Andi was on life support after his heart had failed.

  
"How? I mean he seems very healthy, how could his heart fail like that?" Emma asked in concern.

  
"I'm sorry Miss Swan but I can't tell you that, besides breaching patient confidentially we also have no idea either, we're running tests and will tell you if and when we have any answers." The doctor replied.  
Emma thanked him and waited anxiously for any news, every time a nurse came in she asked them about Andi but they had no news.

  
By the time the doctor came back she was starting to get annoyed.  
"Please tell me you have an update?" Emma asked him.

  
"Well I can tell you he's off life support now, in fact he's awake and asking for you." The doctor said.

  
Emma immediately hopped off the bed, "what are we waiting for then," She said excitedly.

  
"Before I take you to him you need to know something." He said seriously. "It seems Mr Chapman has you down as his emergency contact, although its unusual for a nurse to have a patient as their contact its not unheard of but I have to check if you were aware of this and if you are OK being his contact or not."

  
Emma was surprised at this, she had no idea he'd done that but she kept a straight face while the doctor spoke. "Yes I am aware, he'd asked me yesterday and I said yes, I didn't realise I'd be needed so soon though." She joked weakly. "Can I go see him now?" She asked while edging around him towards to door.

  
He looked at her again before sighing and opening to door for her, "He's in room 217, the nurse can show you where it is." He gestured for a nurse to come over and told her to take Emma to see Andi.

  
Emma stopped outside the door and peered through the glass, feeling nervous, she hesitated when she saw Andi hooked onto the same machine she had been on only hours before.  
Taking a deep breath she opened the door and was greeted by Andi's sheepish smile.

  
"Hey." She said softly moving to the edge of his bed. Seeing him lying there was startling, he looked ill, really ill.

  
"Hey," He smiled back. "You can leave now thank you." He spoke to the nurse behind Emma.

  
After the nurse left they stared at each other neither one knowing what to say, Andi looked at Emma as though he was trying to memorise her face and Emma looked at him like she'd found something she didn't know she needed.

  
Eventually Andi looked away, breaking the tension, "Are you OK?" He asked, concern making his normally grey eyes turn blue.

  
Emma nearly laughed at that, he'd collapsed from heart failure only a few hours ago and his first priority was making sure she was OK.  
Emma instead took his hand and squeezed it reasurringly, "Never mind about me how are you doing?" She asked.

  
"I'm fine, apart from being a bit tired." He smiled at her hoping she'd believe him.  
It seemed like she did because she nodded and started asking other questions instead.

  
"Do the doctors know why you collapsed yet? What tests have they run? Do you know how long you'll have to be in hospital for?" Emma fired off question after question and Andi had to stop her before she became too upset.

"No the doctors don't know anything yet, they haven't run any tests and I'll be out by the end of the day." He answered each of her questions gently so he didn't upset her more, unfortunately this didn't work as Emma stormed out muttering about moronic doctors.

  
"Shit," He muttered before settling back down onto his bed and waited for Emma to come back.  
His hand sparked slightly in response to his stress and he had to calm himself before Emma came back, he still needed more time before his plan could be placed in motion and Emma finding out he had magic would ruin the trust only newly built.

  
What he hadn't realised was that Regina was outside watching the whole thing, if he had seen her maybe things would have happened differently but it seems destiny cannot be cheated, only delayed and the next few weeks will be hell on earth for Andi, unless he can convince the Saviour to aid him in his mission.

To destroy the Evil Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm so sorry this took so long, a lot of stuffs happened over the last year but hopefully i can start updating stories now that i'm better.  
> Remember comments save lives :P

When Emma returned from giving the doctors an earful over the lack of treatment for her friend she found Regina hovering outside of Andi's room with a strange look on her face.

Regina turned to face her but Emma wasn't in the mood for another confrontation so she just brushed past her to get to Andi's door.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm making her stop, Emma's eyebrow rose in surprise and warning and shook her hand off.

"Emma," Regina began, "There's something you need to know about that man in there." She pointed to where Andi laid on the bed.

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced when she realised how greasy it was,  _as soon as i get home i'm gonna have a nice long shower'_ she thought before huffing at Regina irritably.

"Look Regina i don't know where you get off coming round here after how you treated me but don't you dare bring Andi into your sick games, he has been nothing but nice to me these past few weeks which is more that i can say about you Regina." Emma said all this with a neutral expression on her face and Regina couldn't believe how resigned Emma sounded. There aren't many things she regrets in her life, mainly because they brought her Henry but right now she wishes she could take everything back that she said that night if it meant that Emma would just look at her again.

"I dont have time for this Regina, i'm going to see my friend and make sure he's ok you know, like friends are meant to do?" Emma asked sarcastically

She didn't care if she was being bitchy to her former friend, as far as Emma was concerned she deserved it after what she said.

"So goodbye  _your majesty_ and don't let the door hit you in the way out." Emma's lips curled distastefully when she said Regina's old title and without another word went into Andi's room and left Regina gaping after her in shock.

It had been a long time since Emma had hated her but right now Regina could see that this was much more than hate, this was how she used to look at Cora after Daniel had died, she never thought Emma would hate her so much especially after what they had both been through together, but seeing the look in  her eyes while she spoke made Regina realise just how much she fucked up that day outside the diner.

She watched through the window as Emma greeted Andi cheerfully and ground her teeth angrily as Andi said something to make Emma laugh, she had no idea why Andi had magic or how but she knew there was no way in hell she'd let him harm Emma not as long as she was around.

Regina decided to leave then instead of hanging around as she didn't want to push Emma away more than she already had, when she got back to the hotel she shared with the Charmings she decided she would do a bit of digging to find out who Andi really was.

it had taken Regina a long time to realise why she was so hurt by Emma bringing back Marian and even longer to accept it, i mean how could The Evil Queen ever fall in love with someone as amazing at The Saviour? it seemed preposterous given both of their pasts and that they were destined to be enemies and yet the more Regina thought about it the more it made sense.

After all they did share a son, they both knew what it was like to be abused by the people who you trust the most and Emma was the only one who ever treated her like a normal person, no expectations just care and friendship offered without reserve, and of course Regina still found a way to ruin that too by saying the most vicious things she could think of just because Emma was being who she always is, a hero.

 

Regina shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and returned to her research, so far she had only found one Andi who worked at the same hospital but according to his medical records he died when he was 5 years old so either he isn't the real Andi or he didn't die as a child and Regina found it unlikely that such an error would go unnoticed for long, certainly if Henry had died and come back the first thing she would do wold be to let the world know so she cant imagine a mother not telling anyone when her only son was still alive, which means this Andi is an impostor and she now had proof that she could take to Emma. she looked at the clock beside her bed and realised it was nearly 2am and decided it would wait til tomorrow as she wouldn't be allowed in til visiting hours anyway.

As Regina drifted off to sleep she didn't see the shadow that sat by her window watching her every move through grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps I'm now on tumblr as dystopianlife1994 so drop on in for a chat or a prompt or anything at all really ( I have no life lol)
> 
> P.p.s any comments are appreciated :)


End file.
